


Everyone is both relieved, and in pain.

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: ... rocket, .... and maybe causing pain to characters, Groot is the entire reason I wrote this, I just wanted to explore a different side of groot, Momentary angry groot, and someone just ends up in a fight, and then this happens., every time, h/c, just groot, someone stop me before I get worse, they go, this is why the guardians cant have nice things, without fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot (still recovering from his little ball of imploding groot) has returned to his full size, though Rocket still makes him stay back on the Millano while the rest of the guardians go to gather a bounty. When nobody returns by the time they said, Groot starts to worry. And goes to investigate, he certainly doesn't like what he sees upon finding his comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is both relieved, and in pain.

" Stay here, Groot, you're still recovering," Rocket said, patting the bark on his leg to keep the Flora Colossus from scooting slowly towards the open hatch on the _Milanno_. "besides, we'll all be back by sundown, promise." Rocket finished, only getting a Pouting Groot in responce. In which the answer was a blank stare, and finally Groot deciding to comply with what he was being told.

"I am Groot" The colossus said after a moment, figuring he would rather preoccupy himself with making flower crowns for the others when they would finally come back from their trip, so that he would be able to simply place the string of flowers on their heads. Groot always had enjoyed seeing them wearing the crowns, (and it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Rocket had a journal full of the crowns he was given tucked away in his room, had absolutely nothing to do with that one bit, nope.)

Fully focused at the task at hand, with delicate flowers being expertly weaved into tightly knit crowns, Groot almost missed Rocket calling through the ship to tell him they were leaving. And once the hatch finally closed, Groot was left to do... well, Groot things. He quickly decides to add in small matching bracelets too, in his opinion, one could never have too many flowers on their person at any one time. (This probably being his reasoning for all the other flower crowns and flower bracelts.)

When Groot has finally finished with the flower crowns and matching bracelets for everyone else, its a few minutes before sundown. Allowing Groot to quickly push himself back to his feet, and wander around aboard the _Millano_ to see if anyone had yet returned. To his disappointment, he was still the only one on the ship. No big deal. He'd give them another fifteen minutes before going looking for them. 

Its not like he was worried that they couldnt defend themselves, (he knew very well that they could all fend for themselves perfectly fine,) it was simply that he got worried easily. Thats all.

Fifteen minutes have gone by when Groot next looks at the time, and still, he is the only one here. This proceeds to worry him only a little (a lot), but he quickly decides that another five minutes wouldnt hurt them, they were fine, he assured himself. Setting his mind to making shadow puppets for ghe next few minutes while he waited. They'd be back soon, they had to be.

Five minutes have passed, and Groot has only succeeded in making disturbing shadow puppets on the interior of the _Millano_ , and he is only further worries as he is given the conclusion that still, nobody has returned. Keeping true to his words, (but against what rocket told him-) Groot waddles his way off the ship to focus on searching for his lost companioms, hoping that they only got distracted.

The sight that awaits Groot when he finally discovers where his friends were, and why they hadnt arrived when they said they would, sent a feeling of irritation rushing through his very core, but theres no doubt about it. Hes more enraged than he shows on the outside. He simply focuses on keeping himself contained. No, there would be enough time to repay these... things, when he got the others to a safe distance away.

For now, the safety of the others is his priority. And nobody would stop him from getting them back, Guns or not, he was going to make sure that they were back where they belonged. Because nobody, _absolutely NOBODY_ was allowed to treat any of them in such a way. And if someone tried to stop him, tried to keep Groot from those he held dear. Well... then someone had better help them.

Because he would show no mercy, they obviously hadnt when handling his friends. Besides, why feign mercy, when he wouldnt have even shown it in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> The entire reason I wrote this was for groot, and its all on phone, so yeah.


End file.
